The Story Of Your Name
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: When Flynn and Rapunzel's six-year-old daughter, Eve, is sick, she wants to know the story of her name. Takes place six years after the movie finishes.  ONE-SHOT!


Disclaimer – I own nothing of the Tangled characters, except my original characters. The rest belongs to the wonderful Brothers Grimm. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are flashbacks

A/N: I was watching the movie Tangled and I came up with this story idea.

Summary: AU: When Flynn and Rapunzel's six-year-old daughter, Eve, is sick, she wants to know the story of her name. Takes place six years after the movie finishes.

Rating: K+

Genre: General/None

* * *

"Daddy!" a child's voice called from the darkness of her bedroom. Flynn stopped what he was doing and ran to where the voice was coming from.

"Yes, my princess?" Flynn questioned, stroking his daughter's dark brown hair. She looked up at him with pleading green eyes.

"Can you tell me a story?" the child inquired.

"Of course I can. What kind of story do you want me to tell?"

"The story of my name." The child said, blowing her nose. Flynn sat closer to his precious daughter, not knowing that Rapunzel was watching from the young princess's doorway.

"Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess and a handsome rouge-" Flynn began, but was cut off by his daughter.

"Daddy." The young girl warned. Flynn let out a sly chuckle and started over.

_Flashback – six years ago:_

_Flynn was sitting at his usual spot at the Snuggly Duckling when a boy, no older than thirteen, entered, panting as though he had run a thousand miles. He didn't even bother shaking the snow off his shoulders or hair._

"_I'm…looking…for….Flynn…..Rider." the boy told the patrons of the Snuggly Duckling._

"_That's me." Flynn told the boy, not looking up from his drink._

"_The princess is in labor and insists that you're there for the birth of your child." The boy told Flynn. Flynn jumped up from the table and threw some money at the bartender, shouting over his shoulder for the bartender to keep the change._

"_It's Christmas Eve, she's not supposed to be in labor yet!" Flynn yelled as he rode after the boy. Snow and ice stung Flynn's eyes as he followed the boy to the castle._

_Meanwhile, in the royal bedchamber, Rapunzel was uncomfortable. Her father, the king, stood by her side while her mother cooled her forehead with a cool washcloth._

"_How are you feeling, sweet?" the queen asked as Rapunzel took in a pained breath._

"_In pain – I wish Flynn was here." Rapunzel whispered, closing her eyes as a contraction seared through her._

"_I'm right here." Flynn told Rapunzel, signaling to the king and queen to leave the room. The queen smiled as she closed the door behind her._

"_Flynn?" Rapunzel whined._

"_I'm here." Flynn told his beloved princess._

_Rapunzel's water broke, so Flynn figured the child would come soon, but it didn't._

"Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright._" Flynn sang softly as Rapunzel continued to push their child into the world._

"_Flynn, I can't do this anymore." Rapunzel said, sweat appearing on her forehead. Flynn kissed her nose and looked between Rapunzel's legs._

"_Sweetheart, look." Flynn told his beautiful bride. Rapunzel sat up and looked between her legs and saw her baby's head._

_Four hours later, Rapunzel and Flynn had a new baby daughter. Rapunzel breastfed her new baby while Flynn went to tell the king and queen that they had a granddaughter._

"_What's her name?" the king asked as he held the new princess._

"_That's what we can't agree on." Rapunzel answered as Flynn sat behind her and gently massaged her shoulders._

"_What about Evelyn?" the queen suggested. Flynn looked down at Rapunzel._

"_Love, what do you think?" Flynn inquired._

"_I love it, but what about her middle name being Love, since it's unconditional." Rapunzel said._

"_Evelyn Love – I love it!" Flynn told his wife._

The young girl sniffled and took another sip of orange juice, smiling at the story her father told her.

"Rest up, sweetness, for tomorrow is a big day." Flynn told his daughter, kissing her forehead as she leaned back against the pillows.

"Father, can I ask you something?" Eve asked Flynn.

"Anything, my angel."

"Did the princess live happily ever after?"

"Yes, sweetheart, she did." Flynn answered, kissing her cheek as he turned off the light. It was only then that he saw Rapunzel leaning against the doorway.

"That was very sweet what you did." Rapunzel said as they walked to the master bedroom.

"She asked for a story and I told her one." Flynn responded, changing into his pajamas while Rapunzel changed into hers.

A year later, two new additions were added to the family – twin boys that the couple, along with Evelyn named.

"I'm naming him Eugene Hunter." Evelyn declared.

"Why is that, honey?" Flynn asked his daughter.

"Because I love the name Eugene." Evelyn told her parents. Rapunzel and Flynn smiled at their daughter as she placed Eugene into his bassinet. His brother, Keith, was next to him, already asleep.

And they all lived happily ever after

The End


End file.
